blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Why We Love Kate
Foxpaw (step) You know why I admire Kate? Not just because she spun a beautiful tale, but also because she created this place. She started us. We would never be here without her. We would never have such kind friends without her. I'd have no one else as our leader. Kate, thank you for all you have given us which is more than you think. =) --Foxpaw of BlogClan Willowpaw/pool (Wollow) I love Kate because she's generally amazing and stuff and yeah (oh goose im bad at writing) but most of all because she's a great leader and AMAZZINGG author and also the Graystripe-Sparkfire thing was amazing tysm and anyway heres like the serious part I love Kate because she's so dedicated to her blog and takes the time out of her day to run it and pays all the fees just for us, and she's a great author and generally amazing! Moonpaw (Moonsky) Why Do I admire Kate? Kind-hearted Amazing Totally the best Erin Hunter Empathtic Creative Writer Admirable leader Really amazing sparkles woo hoo Your favorite blog (BlogClan) was made by her Flowerstream (Flo) Kate is an absolutely amazing, kind person who is super understanding to BlogClan. Everyone when she's busy and swamped with writing and real life stuff she still takes time to be on BlogClan and make sure everything's calm and peaceful. She created BlogClan and does so much for us, all while managing the stress of being an author. She's such a good, fair, person. I admire her a lot and hope she has the best of birthdays. Frostfeather Why do I admire Kate? Well, she is an absolutely fantabulous writer and great inspiration for many people, including me. And like Foxey said, without Kate I wouldn't be here with all of you hugglemuffins <3 BlogClan has truly changed my life for the better, and I hope Kate knows that we thank her for this wonderful place she has given us and the hours she spent writing books for our enjoyment =) Geckoflower One of the many reasons I admire Kate is how personal she is. As one of the best and most esteemed authors to date, it amazes me how much time she takes out of her busy schedual to interact with us. To think that my rolemodel and inspiration for writting would adress me personally! The day Kate wished me happy birthday was one of the best days of my life, and for that i am eternally grateful :D Iceflower (Icy) I admire Kate because she takes the time to moderate and respond to our comments, even when she's busy. She's always there to help, and keep things calm. When there's conflict, she hears all sides of the story and takes care of things quickly. She's always ready to help, and her comments always make me smile. She always knows just what to say to make you feel better, and she's a great friend and Clanmate, and I hope that this birthday, and all the ones to come, are fabulous. Wavepaw I admire Kate because she's so kind and funny, and she's so real, if that makes any sense. When I first joined the blog and looked at the community I didn't expect her to actually talk to anyone, and that she's always busy with writer stuff. But she does. She's like any other member of the blog, despite the fact that she's a real actual author of Warriors. She's a friend, and she's so motherly to everyone and just so nice! She has a wonderful sense of humor and one thing that constantly amazes me is that even though she has Jayie and Flo and Flame and Shiv and Kat to keep things chill and moderate comments and Jaysnow to answer questions, she still moderates and answers questions and talks with us. ''And ''she's a busy person and author and mother, and that's just so awesome. She's really someone I look up to. She deserves a great birthday. One thing that constantly sticks with me is when those people who come on the blog just to ask Kate questions or impress her or something ask for her to read/comment on their fanfictions and warrior names, and she says that she doesn't do that to anybody because it wouldn't be fair. That's amazing and just so sweet, and even though I'm a fanfiction writer myself and hoped at the beginning that she would read and comment (and sometimes I do hope that she reads it before moderating), it's so smart and kindhearted. And she never really gets impatient or angry or anything, even though this kind of thing happens a lot. I saw someone ask a question on the Hawkwing's Journey spoiler page (or maybe it was TAS I honestly don't remember) and Kate didn't give them the answer they were looking for, so they said a comment that was slightly rude and would have flared my temper if I was in her position (and it still made me a little angry, because Kate doesn't deserve that) and Kate just responded with this calm, funny post that made me smile. The fact that she can do that is just amazing. Lupinepaw She, along with others, wrote a series that had inspired me to read more chapter books (which helped me with my reading level in Elementary) She also made BlogClan, where I can scream about Cinderpelt, which also saved my life from boredom after stopping to play my former favorite game :P BlogClan has really cheered me up from my former stress and anger, and made me forget most of my awful memories <3 Also, happybirthday! Hope you have a fabulous day ������ Sundance I love Kate because she saves my life on a daily basis. Without BlogClan I would have died from boredom years ago. Really, though, this website is like a second home and a safe haven to me. I've met so many beautiful people here who never fail to brighten my day. Without Kate that would never have happened. I can't thank her enough. On an unrelated note, she also has a killer British accent and is the crazy cat lady we all aspire to be. (Actually, she only has two cats, but for some reason I've always pictured her with more? Is it just me?) I appreciate how much time she spends interacting with fans, too! (It wouldn't be surprising to find out she made someone cry tears of joy or faint, haha) Anyway, happy birthday, Kate! I hope she eats lots of cake—because diets are stupid—and has an amazing day, full of rainbows and unicorns and all things good. :) Streampaw She created the best website in the world and wrote some of the best books in the world Goldenpaw I love Kate because she's super amazing and takes time out of her day to talk with us in the comments. She cares about all BlogClanners and is super fair. She's overall amazing and is so so kind. She deserves a million cakes every day and a billion on her birthday! Oatpaw I love Kate because she wrote the best books in the world, plus she created the entire BlogClan community. She takes time out of her day to talk to us fellow warrior cat fans and I respect her very much. -Oatpaw Emberdawn (Embix) I love Kate because she is a wonderfully kind person! At first, her site was simply for promoting her books, but soon it evolved into such an amazing community and she treated that community with nothing but love and kindness! I was going through a bit of a tough time back in 2013 (I nearly typed 2913 :P) and the blog helped me through that time (I'm looking at you, Sunny!). Even though I took a 2ish year break, BlogClan welcomed me back with open arms (still looking at you, Sunny!) but none of that would have happened without Kate! Laurelpaw I love Kate because she is one of the kindest and most acceping adults I have ever met. She took the time to create BlogClan for Warriors fans to bond and create a working community together. In BlogClan, we are free to discuss, create, and help each other, which was something that I had never before expected to see from an online community. She sets an amazing example for all of us to follow, where she is compassionate and encouraging, but still able to 'lay down the law' when the time comes necessary to do so. The world of writing that she helped to create has become a huge part of my life, and I must thank her for that. I don't know what I would do without Warriors and the fandom that comes with it. I admit that I was scared to comment when I first discovered BlogClan, but now I feel like I've found a second home, printed on a screen. She deserves only the best birthday possible, no less. A person like her is truly a gift to the world.Category:Collaboration Category:Project